In enterprise systems, one or more users can interact with a base system to perform a number or interactions. The base system may have information to help the users in their work tasks. For example, the user may be an engineer who performs service calls for a number of customers with equipment that have service contracts. The engineer may have a level of expertise in servicing certain types of equipment and may be able to help less-experienced engineers in solving their servicing problems. The experienced engineer may contact the base system for customer information and timing issues related to repairs. However, the less-experienced engineers may need to contact the base system more often for more substantive issues, such as the best approaches on how to service the equipment, and how to tackle problems encountered in their work assignments.